


shaping paradise

by Possibly_a_bit_obsessed



Series: My Paradise [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark, Gen, UNO, platonic possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possibly_a_bit_obsessed/pseuds/Possibly_a_bit_obsessed
Summary: All's fair in love and war.Eren will find any opportunity to manipulate the people he cares about, they will stay by his side. They don't have a choice in the matter, some just accept it sooner than others and others need to be forced to accept it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager
Series: My Paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116815
Kudos: 4





	shaping paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as crack... yes it was just meant to be them playing Uno, alas it seems I can write anything without it taking a dark turn.

Eren walked up to the mansion once more. He loathed going away for business but needs must, but he was back again, and according to the guards who were stationed there, all of he most precious people where back. A small smile crept onto his face. It had been so long since they had all been together at once. He pushed the ornate doors open; he tilted his head. Faint shouting echoed down the halls. Yells of anger and annoyance. Eren narrowed his eyes, they weren’t meant to be angry and annoyed, they were meant to be happy and safe.

He hurried toward the sound of the disturbance, stopping outside of the room. Inside he could hear the raised voices of Connie and Jean, with the occasional input by Hanji. Eren pushed the door open to an unusual sight. Most of his precious people were perched on the floor surrounding a pile of cards. Connie had Jean in a headlock, yelling something about the bastard cheating and looking at his cards to put down a colour he didn’t have on purpose, across from them Hanji was leaning forward, cheering them to even higher heights of violence. Either side of them sat Armin and Misaka. Misaka had her trademarked blank look on her face, while Armin had a small smirk on his face, causally gripping his single card.

Sitting ether side of a table pressed against the wall was Reiner and Levi. They were both silently sipping tea, a set of crutches leaning against the wall next Levi. He was the first to clock Eren, he immediately strode over to them as Levi hurried to gather his crutches, he had just gotten to his feet, all his wight resting on them.

Eren swiftly kicked the crutch to the side, sweeping Levi’s support away from him. He heavily fell back down onto the chair he had just managed to stand from. Levi’s instantaneous snarl was matched by a ruthless smirk plastered on Eren’s face.

“I think you should stay sitting Captain, after all your leg is still injured.”

Silence hit the room like a bullet, they all knew why the Captain was injured like he was. The laughter and play fighting stopped in its tracks, it was times like this that Eren realised his relationship with these people who mattered so much to him wasn’t what it once was. No matter, he would build there relationship back up again. He picked the crutches off the floor where they had fallen, placing them against the wall, just outside of Levi’s reach before throwing him a cold smile, a mockery of kindness. Looks like they would have to have a small conversation about expectations again. Eren frowned internally, if the damage Levi was currently suffering wasn’t enough to curb his evasion of him and his desire to escape. Something else would have to be done… something more permanent. Plans were shuffled around his brain, before he gave up. For now, at least Levi had nowhere to run, no ability to run and one of these day he might even lose the desire to run.

Eren sat down. Cautiously Armin collected all the cards, regardless of the round that they were just in the middle of and delt Eren in. Slowly, carefully quiet conversation and bickering started up between them all and a few moves later a run of pick-up cards shattered the tense atmosphere as Connie launched himself at Armin in retribution for that dirty move.

Eren smiled, they were getting use to his presence in their lives, coming to accept that they could not escape him. He looked over to Reiner, the one person who he had paid little attention to the whole time he was in the room and grinned. He had barely moved a fraction of an inch since Eren had walked in.

Eren wondered if he could make him cry again tonight. Part of Eren wished that they could laugh like they did back in there training days but another part of him wanted Reiner to suffer. Suffer for all of the pain he caused but somehow when looking at Reiner’s emotionless face made that side of him fade away to nothing. He knew that Reiner was punishing himself in way worse than Eren could ever achieve and amongst all of this he kept it all inside. All that pain, trauma, and grief. That was fine by Eren. If he couldn’t make him laugh, he would make him cry instead. If Reiner tried to keep all his emotions locked up Eren would drag them out, regardless of what horrors he had to bring to light to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> random note to do with Uno, if you fancy getting drunk very quickly, play a round of death Uno. Every time you pick up a card, take a shot. Chose your favourite shot and see if you can get past 2 rounds. (I didn't last time I played... but then again I might just be awful at Uno).  
> Hope you enjoy the work. :)


End file.
